Just One Look
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Dwayne's picking up Kelly for one insane adults-only Halloween Party. When he meets up with her however, her outfit ends up being a little too much for Dwayne to handle. See why. Dwelly one-shot drabble.


**"Just One Look"**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing: Dwayne x Kelly**

 **Disclaimer: I do not definitely own Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any of the characters. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, I was on Deviant Art, chatting with my good friend Galactic-Red-Beauty and I gave her a suggestion for some of the fanart that I love. I always envisioned a Halloween Party scenario where Dwayne dresses up as one of my favorite wrestlers of all time, a la "Nature Boy" Ric Flair and goes to pick up Kelly, where she wears something a little, well... you might wanna look down for the clue. Anyway, on with the one-shot drabble.**

* * *

Dwayne was driving up to the house where Kelly and her daughter Taylor resided. There was a adults-only Halloween Party going on at a friend's house and it was important that he'd bring Kelly along for the ride. Since he dropped out Junior at a friend's house for some trick-or-treating, Dwayne decided to get himself a costume as well. He was dressed in a red robe and a silly little white wig, dressing himself as the 16-time World Champion wrestler, "Nature Boy" Ric Flair for the party.

"Oh man, I can't wait for the party," Dwayne smirked. "I wonder if Kelly likes the cowgirl outfit that I gave her. It should be sweet!"

With a smirk on his face, Dwayne stepped out of car and walked (or alas, strutted like the Nature Boy Ric Flair) up to the doorstep, where he checked his whitish-blonde wig and knocked on the door.

However, he started to get nervous around the knees.

 _"Oh crap, what if I'm not ready?"_ Dwayne thought as he gulped. _"What if Kelly sees me as a wimp? Oh, that's insane. I'll only get nervous if I wet myself. Gotta show her you're not a wimp."_

After knocking on the door, Kelly's voice shot up inside the door.

"Who is it?" She replied.

"It's me, Dwayne!" He exclaimed. "I'm here to pick you up for the Halloween party!"

"Okay, just give me a second!" Kelly nodded.

Thoughts were running outside his mind. Nervous thoughts to be exact. What if he ended up sputtering his words at the sight of her? What if he mumbled? What if he wet himself like he thought he would? Either way, now was the time to be strong.

After waiting for a few minutes, Kelly finally spoke up again.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Kelly shouted.

"Great! Let me see your costume!" He exclaimed.

Giving her the go-ahead, Kelly stepped out of the door...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...wearing a _Baywatch_ swimsuit.

"So, ready to go?" Kelly asked him.

Dwayne's jaw dropped in total awe. Apparently, Kelly didn't go for the cowgirl uniform that was given to him. Instead, Kelly decided to get a little racy herself by wearing a skin-tight red one-piece similar to the show _Baywatch_. Seeing her dressed in that sexy outfit (especially when he started staring down at her scrunched up cleavage) gave Dwayne quite a speechless hormone rush for sure.

Kelly looked at him with such concern, so she decided to help him snap out of it.

"Um, excuse me, earth to Dwayne?" Kelly snapped her fingers. "I said, I'm ready."

That loud snap of her fingers forced Dwayne to awake himself.

"Um, c-c-could you excuse me for a sec?" Dwayne stuttered.

"Go right ahead." She nodded.

Hiding the blush between her face, Dwayne turned around walking a bit funny. And before anyone knew it...

...

...

...

...

...he flopped painfully on the concrete floor, knocking himself out like Ric Flair.

"Oh, damn it! Dwayne, are you okay?" Kelly said, checking over him.

She managed to roll Dwayne over, only to find him blush and smile goofily in response.

Apparently, he ended up liking Kelly's outfit after all. Not the way he wanted it, but her Baywatch costume definitely became a better choice for Dwayne to see for sure. way better than the cowgirl outfit by a mile.

"Hehehe, you definitely are a nut, I'll tell ya." Kelly chuckled at his pratfall.

With his smile wider than a championship belt in hand, Dwayne managed to sigh out this single word, all worth it for just one look at her:

"Wooooooooooooooooooooooooo..."

* * *

 **If you haven't seen Nature Boy Ric Flair's promos on YouTube, go check it out. You could see why Ric's a master of the mic. That's because he's a limousine-ridin', jet-flyin', kiss-stealin', wheelin', dealin', son-of-a-gun! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are appreciated! Until next time, this is the fanfiction-writin', Total Drama-lovin', wrestling-obsessed, chillin', relaxin', son-of-a-gun UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 ***does Ric Flair strut***


End file.
